This section illustrates useful background information without admission of any technique described herein representative of the state of the art.
The progress of mankind has largely been based on collective accumulation of information that has been enabled by recording and dissemination of information in written form. The efficiency of data retrieval has then been vastly enhanced by indexing archives and in the era of computers by development of search engines or server computers that can search given search terms within the content of documents. Such search engines are actually implemented using huge computing farms that contain numerous server computers (i.e. servers in short) and massive cooling systems to dissipate heat in order to prevent overheating of the servers. The energy and cooling price are actually prime criteria among with the fast communication connections for the choice of location of such server farms.
The need for the search engines is not about to vanish: to the contrary, the mankind is increasingly replacing books with computers of various kinds. In education, the emphasis is increasingly shifted from memorizing details to understanding relationships of events and phenomena, as the details can always be fetched from search engines, with the benefit that such details can be up to date unlike the memorized information.
It is apparent that there is no way to avoid the increase and/or expansion of server farms that are needed for search engines, but yet it is desirable to increase the efficiency of the search engines for the imminent environmental needs as well as for reducing complexity so that also reliability may be improved. Moreover, some embodiments of the present invention aim at further improving the search of information so that needed information could be found faster and the users could sooner switch off their own devices and move on to doing something else.